The integrity of individual identification (ID) is required for many critical applications. Applications such as security, immigration, and voting all benefit from the reliable identification of individuals.
Many current identification systems rely on ID credentials, such as ID cards and credit cards, that may be counterfeited or otherwise compromised, either intentionally or by mistake. For example, it is possible for an “identity thief” to replicate or steal ID credentials and pass himself off as another individual. Similarly, lost or improperly disposed-of ID documents may provide opportunities for ID credentials to be misused.
There is a need for a more reliable system of personal identification that cannot be compromised by improper use of ID credentials.